Taylor Kaspar
IN SHORT Taylor Kaspar Levidensis, also known as T.K. amongst friends, is the average short rodent you see around; shortest officer in the force, former Gen-1 Cyborg, and current Advisory Adjutant under the Auxiliary Linestaff. He is also a long time researcher in Chimera Industries, formerly EarthGOV Research and Development. Warning: Taylor has an obsession with making analogue clocks and watches go backwards. STATISTICS Racial Magika Mutant Positive traits: Multilingual Natural runner High Mobility Negative traits: Complacent Soldier Notorious Damaged by Common Substance VISUAL DESCRIPTION A short mouse with a tapered tail, dark eyes and horns; a genetic heritage after he was forcibly converted from a cyborg to an organic being. Taylor has taken a distinct liking to Magika and as such, he exhibits an aura reflecting what attunement he is currently utilizing and his demeanor seems to reflect this quite well. Attirewse, Taylor usually dresses according to the environment he is facing. Tactical light attire when on duty, formal attire for meetings or general presence at the precinct, light attire when he is 'off duty'; whenever such is attainable. He also happens to be a crossdresser in his spare time, whenever he finds the necessity to be so, and he usually wears sneakers and kneesocks/stockings unless in formal attire. You 'never' see him without either socks or stockings. His preferred color usually comes off as either pink, green or orange, but will change colors of his attire whenever he feels like change is needed. RENOWN / REPUTATION He is probably one of the more known individuals; both for the right and the wrong things. It is a known fact that he stole First Thought, a rogue A.i. for personal reasons only unraveled to a select few people, and yet he is still walking around as if nothing had happened. He has a history of conducting politics on Venusian levels; leading policy as aggressively as he leads his troops and it has earned him the respect of his friends and fear of his enemies. "... And I thought Venusian politics were vicious." ~Officer talking with Taylor after lobby incident with the Order. It has often been speculated that Taylor in fact 'is' a rattus. The fact that he carries a staff which he claimed from a Rattus Mystic he downed by his own hand, lends credence to that theory. But the factual evidence from DNA samples, and the fact that he does not sport the ridgeback muzzle of a rat, begs the difference between him and an actual Rattus. He does dispute various statements about the Rattus, and can, according to some researchers, speak to other rodents in what surmounts to a mix of Queekish and chitters. It is rumored that he has had at least three incursions into the Void and the threshold leading to the Dark Void , has faced off against void creatures and has somehow lived to tell the tale. The exact numbers have never been declassified by EIA though, however one picture did make it out from a damaged drone during one incursion. CURRENT AMBITIONS Currently, Taylor is striving to learn as much about magika as he can, and utilize it in ways otherwise not expected. He also wants to deal with the void incursions into this realm as they come. His current greatest wish: Finding the Rattus Mystic overseeing his captivity and torture, and obliterate said mystic. Said mystic has since been found and taken down by Taylor himself; the Mystics staff taken as trophy. Strives to learn Ancient Shivan. (Achieved) Just wants to settle and relax. GENERAL RELATIONS EarthGOV - Auxiliary Linestaff; Advisory Adjutant Chimera - Researcher and reserve medical assistant Relation to: Blood Corsairs - Neutral - "They serve their purpose and some of my friends are probably there. That and they share a past with my past." Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) - Excellent - "My second family. Face one, face all" Relation to: EarthGOV - Excellent - "Who is it we're here to protect? I've worked for them on and off for years. Besides, they were one of my best contracts when I served as a cyborg companion" Relation to: Ex Praeda - Neutral - "I know you're there, and contrary to what you think, i keep an eye on you." Relation to: JunkHounds - Really bad - "They're certainly no Voidlings, but I at least will admire their tenacity. I wonder where Blizz went though..." Relation to: Mytharii Tribe - Neutral - *They're about as reliable as a barrel of monkeys in a fruitstore.* Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions - Neutral - "Are they still alive...?" Relation to: The Order - Forced neutral - "Oh nob off you tosspots. At least start doing something productive rather than pissing me off." Relation to: The Sanctum - Good - "I can approve of people whom wants to understand their enemy before fighting it, rather than rushing headlong into suicide." Relation to: Marshal Enforcement LLC - Decent - "I mean. If you listen when I talk, I think we could have way less issues than we've had thus far. I guess being my supplier of goods is a fair compensation though." People: Kal Southpaw: The person whom gave Taylor a chance, rather than killing him, back in Dawn; Taylor stepped into the ranks of Colony Security under close observation and guidance of Kal. Kal, over the period of time spent working together, grew to be one of the closest of Taylor's, a person whom Taylor can confide with, and the two know one another a lot more than they let on to others. The Levidensis family: Taylor got into the Levidensis family through realtime genetics mutation in the summer of 2133; enheriting traits from his 'father' (Sethos), his 'mother' (Doctor Levidensis) and his closest brother (Cirdan). This family is protected by him, and likewise, he will turn to his family if he needs to. Doctor Dralkeshi Hextail: Hextail and Taylor first met back in Dawn Colony in 2130, when Taylor arrived to seek employment within the colony. Hextail and Taylor met in the Burrows, a slums bar which EarthGOV personnel and CSF members often frequented. Taylor was offered a job as an active researcher and thus, was hired into EarthGOV R&D. Ever since, the two have been working on and off together; currently working together in exploring Magika beyond what other people have accomplished thus far. Tabika Kyrees: First met in 2130 in Dawn Colony after Taylor was hired for R&D; the CSF officer and the researcher started talking avidly together. After losing touch following a series of events, Taylor and Tabika met again in 2133, now both flying under the same banner; Colony Security. Taylor and Tabika both have their experiences, their differences and opinions, but they still support each other and are there for one another. Matthias Soban: Matthias and Taylor got the most awkward friendship going, they're both on the opposite scale of magika, one's an extrovert, the other an introvert. One's cautious, the other's callous. At least that's what Matthias would say. Needless to say, the two got their ways around. Daisy MacKenzie: Daisy is probably one of the more interesting possoms Taylor's come across. A particularly interesting encounter occurred between them after a series of field operations together; Daisy and Taylor had a conversation about Dark Magika in the firing range during one of Hextail's tutoring sessions and it was made clear that Daisy was everything but a fan of the purple stuph. yet, Daisy seemed to have still taken an interest in Taylor and despite the fact that Taylor had purple crystals and is a proponent of proper use and careful handling of dark magika, Daisy still sat down and talked with Taylor. That friendship's since grown. - "People need to look beyond the surface, and see who Taylor really is." ~Daisy macKenzie, 2134 add more later BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE CLASSIFIED Category:Player Character Category:Character